Own Next Top Model (Cycle 6)
) Madeline Robinson( ) | previousseason = | nextseason = |season = |locations = New York City, NY Saipan, Northern Marianna Islands|judges = Juliette Dubois Elizabeth Taunton André Moreau Marianna Navarro Alexander Jonnson|runnerups = Olivia Reid Qiu Jiang}} Sims Next Top Model, Cycle 6 was the sixth cycle of Sims Next Top Model. The international destination was Saipan, Northern Marianna Islands. The winner was 19-year old Astrid Jørgensen from Kautokeino, Norway. Olivia Reid, Mehdi Jelassi & Rhiain Hughes returned for Cycle 7, the first All Stars Season and Madeline Robinson later returned for Cycle 8. This is also the 3rd cycle to feature contestants not from the United States of America after Cycles 2 and 4. Destinations * Los Angeles, Episode 1 - 6 * Saipan, Episode 6 - 11 Prizes This cycle's prizes where as follows: * A modelling contract with Ford Models. * A Cover & 3 page spread in Cosmopolitan Magazine. * A cosmetics campaign with Covergirl Cosmetics. as well as: * A cash prize of $50,000 * A brand new 2012 BMW X5 Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest) Episode Summaries 'Episode 1' * First Callout: Rhiain Hughes * Bottom 2: Alia Manasseh & Micaela Gonzalez * Eliminated: Micaela Gozalez 'Episode 2' * First Callout: Alia Manasseh * Bottom 2: Devon Bodden & Salihah Faraji * Eliminated: Salihah Faraji 'Episode 3' * First Callout: Olivia Reid * Bottom 2: Alia Manasseh & Qiu Jiang * Eliminated: Alia Manasseh 'Episode 4' * First Callout: Olivia Reid * Bottom 2: Florence Trembley & Rhiain Hughes * Eliminated: Rhiain Hughes 'Episode 5' * First Callout: Qiu Jiang * Bottom 2: Genesis Ollarves & Madeline Robinson * Eliminated: Madeline Robinson 'Episode 6' * First Callout: Astrid Jørgensen * Bottom 2: Devon Bodden & Mehdi Jelassi * Eliminated: Devon Bodden 'Episode 7' * First Callout: Olivia Reid * Bottom 2: Genesis Ollarves & Qiu Jiang * Eliminated: Genesis Ollarves Episode 8 * First Callout: Mehdi Jelassi * Bottom 2: Olivia Reid & Sophía Acosta * Eliminated: Sophía Acosta 'Episode 9' * First Callout: Florence Trembley * Bottom 2: Mehdi Jelassi & Olivia Reid * Eliminated: Mehdi Jelassi 'Episode 10' * First Callout: Olivia Reid * Bottom 2: Astrid Jørgensen & Florence Trembley * Eliminated: Florence Trembley 'Episode 11' * 3rd Place: Qiu Jiang * 2nd Place: Olivia Reid * Sims Next Top Model: Astrid Jørgensen Summaries 'Call-out order' : This contestant won the competition. : This contestant voluntarily left the competition. : This contestant was part of a non elimination episode. : This contestant was brought back into the competition. : This contestant was originally eliminated from the competition but was saved. : This contestant was eliminated from the competition. : This contestant was eliminated outside of panel. : This contestant was disqualified from the competition. 'Statistics' *'Most consecutive first call outs: '''Olivia Reid' (2x2) *'''Most collective first call outs: '''Olivia Reid (5) *'Most consecutive bottom two appearances: '''Olivia Reid (2) *'Most collective bottom two appearances: '''Qiu Jiang (3) '''Makeovers 'Photoshoot Guide' *'Episode 1': Posing nude with their home flag balloons *'Episode 2': Posing inside a hour glass filling with sand *'Episode 3': Posing in a bath filled with rose petals ala American Beauty *'Episode 4': Broken cadillac in pairs *'Episode 5': Junkyard editorial *'Episode 6': Military soldiers in groups *'Episode 7': White and silver evening gowns *'Episode 8': Extreme beauty shots with snakes *'Episode 9': Football cheerleaders *'Episode 10': Posing underwater *'Episode 11-1': Covergirl Campains *'Episode 11-2': Final Runway Category:Cycles